Conventional insulation systems, such as e.g. shown in FIG. 1, essentially comprise a core material, which is embedded in an insulation package and an envelope. The core and insulation materials generally include products of the fiber industry, of which fiber glass materials (glass wool) are used in particular. This material fulfils the requirements in regard to thermal and acoustic insulation. In order to implement mounting (attachment) of the relatively amorphous semi finished products to the vehicle structure, the insulation package (comprising these semi finished products) is enclosed by an envelope film. Reinforcements are attached to the ends of the envelope film in order to thus attach a (therefore complete) insulation package to the structure surfaces of a vehicle with the aid of fasteners.
Insulation packages of this type are attached to the frames of the aircraft fuselage structure by means of fasteners which are typically made of plastic(s), for example, polyamide. The typical insulation systems, which comprise glass wool and simple plastic films, may have a burn-through time of approximately sixty seconds.
In case of fire in an aircraft parked on the ground, i.e. the “post-crash fire scenario” (FIG. 2), burning kerosene may cause the aluminum cells of the aircraft structure and even the fuselage insulation (internal insulation) of the aircraft to burn through. There is always a desire to increase the burn trough time, or to increase the time the structure may withstand the fire.
As mentioned above, typical fasteners of the insulation are made of non-metallic materials (plastics), which are usually not able to resist the fire in case of catastrophe for an extended period of time. Due to this, a collapse of the burning insulation (insulation packages) may occur, because of which uncontrollable obstructions or other fire danger points would (suddenly) be present.
WO 00/75012 A 1 discloses a fuselage insulation for an aircraft fuselage which is specified as “fire-blocking”. This publication discloses an insulation package which is positioned as the primary insulation within a spatial region which lies between the fuselage internal paneling and the fuselage external skin. In this case, this insulation package is protected in areas by a film made of fire-blocking material. This fire-blocking film region is directly facing toward the external skin of the aircraft fuselage (as a type of fire protection shield). Neglecting the fact that only insufficient protection of the insulation package and also the fuselage internal region from occurring fire may be provided using this suggestion, since during a fire catastrophe the flames of fire may pass from outside the aircraft through a damaged external skin and may feed on the internal insulation, i.e., would pass through the (only) fire-blocking, but not fire-resistant film upon permanent fire strain, the intended regional positioning of an only fire-blocking film may not be able to ensure fire protection safety in relation to the fuselage inside region for an extended period of time.